Heretofore, decorative hanging lighting apparatuses having a plurality of lighting units vertically coupled to arbitrary lengths have been widely used in hotels' lobbies, etc. In a representative apparatus, the whole of the lighting apparatus is supported by the ceiling, such that the hooking fixture which has a high enough strength to support the weight of the apparatus is fixed to the ceiling by means of screws, etc.; to this hooking fixture, first, a first lighting unit is fixed and then, to this lighting unit, a second lighting unit and further, if necessary, a third lighting unit is fixed to the second unit and then, a fourth unit to the third one. After the necessary number of lighting units are fixed in this way, wiring work is done on each lighting unit. In conducting this work, draw out two power supply lines through the aforementioned hooking fixture and electrically connect them by way of soldering to the power supply terminals of the lamp inside the first lighting unit. Then, the power supply terminals inside the second lighting unit are electrically connected by power supply lines. Further, similarly, the power supply terminals inside the N-th lighting unit and the power supply terminals inside the N+1-th lighting unit are electrically connected.
In the aforementioned conventional decorative hanging lighting apparatuses, parts for fixing the necessary number of lighting units were utilized and the work for fixing them was very confusing.
Besides, even after the lighting units have been fixed, because the wiring work for making electrical connection between each two lighting units is indispensable, the whole of the work is confusing and takes trouble and moreover, it is not easy to change the number of lighting units used. Furthermore, the difficulty in concealing the power supply lines from outside results in untoward appearance.
The object of this invention is to provide decorative hanging lighting apparatuses in which coupling of each two lighting units can be very readily made, number change can be made at once and wiring work is entirely obviated; besides, power supply lines which impair their appearance are absent.